Love is a twisted thing
by Delenalover5l
Summary: Elena loses her parents young, but the Salvatore family takes her in and Damon becomes her bestfriend... but does her loving protector love her as more than a friend? Lemons in later chapters.. If you are wondering about who is in it, it is mainly Damon and Elena but many others so I'm just going to leave it blank and say it here, ok SMOL for all who read and/or review ;D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries..

Elena was in the hospital, she was being treated by the nice doctors in the hospital. "Where's my mommy and Daddy?" She asked sweetly, the doctor bandaging her arm looked up to her, 6 year old Elena didn't know but the doctor's eyes were filled with pain. "They're being looked after by some doctors in the other room sweetheart." The doctor said as she put the last bandage on Elena.

The door to the room opened and a woman walked in, she had very blue eyes and long brown hair. "Are you Elena?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Elena said quietly looking at the woman, she was wearing very casual but very nice clothing and looked very tired.

"My name is Charlotte Salvatore, I am a friend of your mother's." Charlotte's smile slipped ever so slightly. Elena turned her head to the side.

"Mommy never told me about a Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said a little confused and skeptical. Charlotte walked over, she sat beside Elena on the examination bed and the paper underneath her crackled noisily.

"You're going to stay at my house for a little while, Jeremy is too. I have two sons, Stefan and Damon." Charlotte was trying to comfort Elena and make her feel safe.

"Boys! Ewww how do you live with them, they are mean and smell and have no manners." Elena said giggling at her own words. Charlotte laughed a little too.

"Well how do you live with your brother?" Charlotte asked, Elena shook her head.

"That's different he's my baby brother, I look after him so he has good manners and smells nice." She said proudly. Charlotte laughed and held out her hand to Elena.

"It's late why don't we get Jeremy and get you to my house ok darling?" Charlotte said sweetly, Elena took her hand and the two walked to get Jeremy.

When Jeremy was fastened into his baby car seat and Elena was fastened into hers, Charlotte started the car and switched gears as they pulled away from the hospital.

When they arrived at the Salvatore home Charlotte carried Jeremy into Stefan's room and put him in the crib that had been set up in there.

When she came back downstairs Elena was sitting on the barstool in the kitchen swinging her legs. Elena turned and saw Charlotte on the stairs, she got up.

"Damon has a spare bed in his room, he's a little older than you but I'm sure he'll be on his best behaviour." Elena smiled a bit.

"Ok." she said and Charlotte led her up the stairs to Damon's bedroom, Elena saw a boy laying in his bed sprawled out like a starfish. It was dark so Elena couldn't see much but from what she did see the boy had jet black hair and ivory coloured skin.

"Damon, sweetheart this is Elena she is going to be staying with us for a while but tonight you're going to have to share a room ok?" Damon grunted and looked up from his bed.

"Mom what time is it?" He said ignoring what his mother had said. Charlotte walked Elena over to the spare bed and tucked her in, she kissed Elena's forehead.

"Goodnight Elena, Goodnight Damon." Charlotte said as she walked out of the room closing the door over but leaving it open a bit.

"Um.. goodnight Damon." Elena said quietly trying to be polite like her parents taught her, Damon turned to face Elena.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said groggily, Elena snuggled her face into the pillow and sniffed back a sob. This was the first time Elena had gone to bed without saying goodnight and I love you to her parents. Elena felt a tear roll down onto her pillow, she tried to hold back another sob but cried a little and turned into the pillow. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked as Elena turned to face him, the boy must've been at least 10, she sniffed and her lip pouted she cried some more. Damon pulled her into a hug and stroked the top of her hair, "What's wrong?" Damon asked cautiously.

"I miss my mommy and my daddy." Elena sobbed into Damon's shoulder, she hugged him tight and cried. After a few minutes Damon felt Elena's sobs stop and heard her breathing slow, she had fallen asleep hugging him. Damon tried to unwrap himself without waking her up, he put a teddy bear in her arms and Elena hugged it tight to her chest.

"Damon, is everything ok I heard crying." Charlotte said and saw Damon's teddy bear in Elena's arms, Charlotte smiled at her son. "You did the right thing Damon." Charlotte said hugging her son Knowing that was his favorite toy.

 **Two days later…**

Damon sat at the table reading his book and eating his cereal, Elena peeked her head around the corner and Damon turned and smiled at her. Damon put his bookmark in place and set the book down next to his cereal, "Do you know how to play hide and seek?" Damon asked getting out of his seat and walking over to Elena.

"Yeah, everyone knows how to play hide and seek." Elena said with a smile on her face, Damon laughed a little. Elena started to pull her fingers through Damon's hair, it was silky she loved playing with his raven locks.

"Well then why don't we play?" Damon asked, Elena grinned from ear to ear, she went behind Damon and without warning jumped on his back.

"Ok! But you have to give me a piggy back ride for like 5 minutes." Elena said, Damon sighed and wrapped his arms under Elena's legs.

He started to walk around and Elena started squealing and laughing as Damon ran around the large home. Five minutes later Damon put Elena down and she pouted.

"Again!" She commanded, Damon laughed "Nope, you promised to play after I gave you a piggy back." Damon said with a grin plastered to his face. Elena huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said, Damon turned and started to count back from thirty. Elena bolted to the basement and went into the wine cellar, she hid under the table in the far corner.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Damon yelled and turned to head up the stairs, he looked in his room and then in Stefan's room.

He checked all the closets bathrooms the kitchen and finally headed for the basement. He heard little sobs and turned the corner into the wine cellar to find Elena under a table sobbing. "Are you ok?!" Damon asked concerned.

"I just miss my mommy and my daddy." Elena sobbed, she knew what had happened in the accident because Charlotte had told her.

Damon helped Elena out from under the table, he hugged her tightly, Elena felt so safe in his arms she wasn't sad anymore.

"I will always be here Elena." Damon said as he felt Elena's sobs start to slow, the two walked upstairs and Damon got Elena some cereal.

When the two finished eating they went to the front yard and played tag with Stefan and little Jeremy.

When the game started to die down everyone went inside and ate lunch, Jeremy was put down for a nap and Elena curled up on the couch reading a book. Damon plopped down beside her startling her, he leaned over her shoulder.

"Whatchya readin' ?" He asked as he peeked at the cover, it read 'Snowbear' The book cover had a baby polar bear curled up to a bigger bear made from snow. Elena turned the pages in the book slowly, Damon saw the sadness building up in her and he took the book away from her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Elena whined as Damon took the book and ran up to his room, he shoved the book in his closet. Elena walked into the closet and saw Damon flipping through some shirts. Elena pouted, "Wh-where's my b-b-book?" Elena sobbed without tears, Damon didn't like that she was sad but this would help her get over being sad.

"I'm helping you." Damon said as he left the closet and headed for the kitchen, Charlotte was cooking dinner. Elena went to sit at the table Damon sat across from her, neither of them said anything.

Charlotte turned with plates of food and set them on the dining table. "Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said kindly as Stefan and Jeremy walked in and sat down too. Dinner was uneventful and so when everyone went to bed Damon was surprised when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, Elena walked in carrying his teddy bear, she crawled into the bed beside Damon. "Damon you're an awesome friend, thank you for helping me." She said and then she dozed off to sleep.

 **10 years later…**

Elena woke up in her room, it was quite eerie not a single noise could be heard. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door that nearly gave her a heart attack. Damon walked in, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He screamed and jumped onto her bed, Elena was fully awake now.

"You're back!" Elena screamed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"No I was just going to miss my bestfriend's birthday." Damon said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Elena got up and got ready for the day ahead of her, "Now get ready for school, can't have you around while planning is going on!" Damon smirked shooing her out the door.

Ok so I have a big plan for this story but updates will be slow because I want the chapters to have depth and detail. Also there will be lemons later so this is going to be rated M for adult content.

Reviews = much love

~Delenalover5l


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed my last chapter, much love to all Also rlly sorry about the late update I had to go to the hospital after a little skating incident... And now for the next chapter!

 _Recap: Elena's parents died when she was 6, she was taken in by the Salvatore family but they did NOT adopt her. 10 years later on her birthday Damon surprises her by coming home from college for her birthday._

"You're back!" Elena screamed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"No I was just going to miss my bestfriend's birthday." Damon said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Elena got up and got ready for the day ahead of her, "Now get ready for school, can't have you around while planning is going on!" Damon smirked shooing her out the door.

Damon watched as Elena biked away from the boarding house, he went up to his old room after she left. He walked over to his closet and reached up to the top shelf, he pulled down a number of things before he found what he was looking for.

"Damon?" Charlotte called from the parlor, Damon walked out of his room setting the book he was looking for down on his bed.

"Yes mum?" He asked as he walked down the stairs into the parlor. He sat in the chair opposite from his mother.

"So, will we be going with pretty pink princess or dark rave?" Damon asked sarcastically, his mother laughed.

"No Elena hasn't mentioned what she wants for her birthday once since we brought it up a few weeks ago." Charlotte said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hmm, well she always looks out for others before herself, maybe she just doesn't want to impose." Damon said rubbing his chin.

"No its different, she is very distant and not focused at all its very unusual for her." Charlotte said concern now very visible on her face. Damon pulled out his phone and opened his contacts to Elena.

D - Hey

E - Hey, what's up?

D - Not much, bored.

E - Me too.

D - What do you say about skipping school today and doing something else?

E - Sure!

D - Ok, I'll pick you up. Where are you?

E - Almost to the grill.

D - K c you soon.

E - K

Damon turned off his phone and went to the garage, "Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To see Elena, find out what's up." He called back exiting the house. He put the key in the ignition of his blue camero and turned it. The engine roared to life, Damon pulled out of the garage and headed to the grill.

When Elena arrived at the grill she locked up her bike and waited with her bike. Someone covered her eyes with their hands, her first reaction was to elbow them in the stomach until she heard their voice.

"Guess who!" Damon said as Elena turned and hugged him, Damon hugged her back. "You know I thought about it and, its your birthday we should live a little." Damon said as the two broke apart.

"Well, what're we gonna do first?" Elena asked with a smile spreading across her lips, Damon shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." He said smiling back at her, Elena took his hand and the two walked swinging their hands back to Damon's camero. "Well, are your parents home right now?" Elena asked.

"Nope, dad's at work mom went to the store, why?" He asked wonderingly. Elena smirked.

"We are going to have a party." She said smirking Damon's smirk. Damon laughed.

"Alright, lets go." He said as they both got in the car. When they pulled into the garage, Elena jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Damon trailed after her, Elena turned to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the vodka.

"What's your poison?" She asked him, Damon leaned down and picked up the Bourbon in the crystal holder. Elena laughed. "What's so funny?" Damon asked, Elena kept laughing for a few moments until she got a hold of herself.

"Bourbon is for really old people." She kept lauging. Damon laughed a bit.

"Ya, ya Gilbert laugh it up." Damon said and he joined in on the laughter. The two sat down on the leather couch and poured themselves a glass of whatever alcohol they were drinking.

They spent hours and hours catching up and telling each other about their life problems, "I have this major problem about prom." Elena said taking another swig from her glass. Damon filled his back up.

"And what's that?" Damon asked drinking his Bourbon, Elena looked down and then laughed a bit.

"I'm still a virgin." she said laughing when she saw Damon's expression, Damon almost spat out his Bourbon.

"Elena, we have officially crossed the bestfriend too much information line. But out of curiosity, why is it a problem?" He said slamming the rest of his Bourbon.

"It's going to hurt." she said sheepishly looking down at her Vodka. Damon said nothing.

"Well it won't after a bit it will for the first little while, but you'll be fine after." Damon said chugging another glass of Bourbon.

"Slow down there old timer." Elena said laughing slightly. "Well I don't want it to hurt, I want it to be special and if I'm in pain it won't be. Can you help me fix it?" She asked drinking the rest of her vodka.

"Probably I mean my virginity boat sailed a long time ago, what do you want to know?" Damon asked.

"I meant can you help me physically?" Elena asked, the blood drained from Damon's face. He coughed.

"Elena, sex isn't really the sort of thing you do with your best friend." He said trying to stay serious.

Elena shifted in her seat, "Well, I know you won't hurt me and you can help me through it, I'll feel better after." She said, Damon scoffed, _that's an understatement._ Damon thought.

"Elena IF I help you, there is no turning back, and IF we do it you can't get all girly and emotional on me after. Ok?" Damon said feeling a very big mistake coming on. Elena nodded her head.

The front door opened and Charlotte walked in holding a bunch of bags and decorations, she saw Elena and Damon sitting on the couch.

"Elena why don't we go outside?" Damon asked trying to move this conversation, and Elena, elsewhere.

"Ok." She said without hesitation, the two picked up their alcohol and went to the backyard. They sat on the patio chairs sipping their drinks.

"Are you sure Elena?" Damon asked looking at her, Elena looked down afraid that if she looked up into his eyes that she would lose confidence and chicken out.

She looked up, "I'm positive." She said, Damon nodded his head and Elena stood to go inside.

"Not today." Damon said sipping his Bourbon, Elena turned to face him.

"Why not?" Elena asked a bit frustrated, "It can be your gift to me." she said jokingly.

"If we wait until tomorrow then you can see your decision clearly, not have your judgement clouded by alcohol." He said as he stood and walked past her into the house.

Later that night Elena was getting ready for the party when she heard a knock on the door, Damon walked in. "Well don't you look stunning." Damon said looking her up and down, the action made Elena blush.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said seeing him in black dress pants and a black dress coat with a nice white shirt. Damon held out his arm, Elena hooped hers through his and they walked down the stairs.

The room was nicely decorated in black and white with silver highlights, Elena's jaw dropped. Charlotte walked up to the two and hugged Elena tightly, "Happy birthday sweet heart!" She said hugging her even tighter.

The two parted and walked into the parlour, Damon grabbed himself a glass of bourbon and Charlotte turned a blind eye when Elena poured some vodka into her cup. "Let's get some food, shall we?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded her head still mulling over their conversation from earlier, _It's a good idea, it's a good idea, it's a good idea._ She kept chanting in her head almost completely forgetting there was someone beside her.

Damon noticed that Elena looked a bit distant, he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little. "You ok?" Damon asked a bit concerned. Elena just nodded and grabbed some pizza from the box on the table.

After many more drinks and party games with Charlotte, Giuseppe, Stefan, Jeremy and Damon, Elena had decided to go out back for a bit and clear her head. When her vision got dark she sat on the edge of the porch swinging her feet. She heard the door open and Damon stepped out.

"You are so not ok Gilbert." He said sitting down beside her, Elena's head was swimming she almost fell over. Damon caught her by the shoulder, "Whoa there princess." Damon said propping her back up, Elena turned away from him and wretched. Damon held her hair out of the way rubbing her back.

"Damon you don't need to see this." Elena said wiping her mouth, Damon didn't leave. Elena turned back to face him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I should go to bed." Elena said starting to stand, Damon held her in place. "Damon, lemme go." She said slurring her words a bit.

"No way are you going up those stairs like this." He said gesturing to her and then the puddle of vomit on the ground. Elena laughed, Damon cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What am I missing here?" He said almost joining in on her laughter.

"I have walked up those stairs much much worse than I am now." She said as a hiccup escaped her lips. Damon cocked his head to the other side.

"What happened while I was gone." He said brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Elena leaned into his hand, she pulled her fingers through his hair remembering it's silkyness. Damon face was inches from hers, the two looked away. Damon moved his hand back down to his side and Elena stood up swaying at first and then getting her balance.

They walked inside nobody was in the parlour or the kitchen or anywhere on the first floor so Damon picked Elena up and threw her over his shoulder. She mock punched his back and flailed her legs all the way up the stairs.

Damon opened her bedroom door and walked over to her bed where he set Elena down gently. Elena pulled her covers up to her face and just as Damon was turning to leave she grabbed his hand lightly, "Thank you.." she said and her hand dropped as she passed out.

Damon left the room and went to his at the other end of the hall, he opened his door peeled off his shirt kicked off his pants and climbed into his bed. He shut his eyes thinking about Elena and what she was going to think tomorrow…

Heyy, so again sorry for the long wait, but I hoped you liked the chapter! Reviews = Much love 3 Until next chapter!

~Delenalover5l


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so for starters I'm sorry for the late ish update but I'm going through some stuff right now so…. Anyways I don't own the Vampire Diaries… enjoy

Damon walked into Elena's room and she groaned, she looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Elena asked groggily and clearly hungover. Damon jumped on the bed and ripped the blankets away from her, Elena grabbed at the air finding no blankets no sheets nothing.

"What's with you? You talk about all this drinking and then you get hungover this bad!? Wake up sunshine!" Damon whisper yelled in her ear. Elena groaned and kicked one leg out of bed the the other, then she climbed out of bed wobbled leaning on her bed for support.

"You never visit, promise you'll visit more often?" Elena said out of nowhere, Damon thought of It for a moment, "Ya of course I'll make more time to come back." He said, Elena smiled and jumped next to him, she leaned on his chest,

"About three weeks ago." Elena said answering the unanswered question floating around, Damon paused, "that's not too bad I can help you." He said resting his chin on top of her head.

"I still want to go through with my plan." Elena said into Damon's chest, Damon brushed his fingers through her hair pulling it away from her face. He stared into her warm doe eyes.

"Elena once this happens there is NO turning back, none.." Damon started but he looked into Elena's eyes and he knew she had made up her mind. He sighed.

Elena pulled her fingers through his hair and Damon sighed again, Elena stopped "if your not ok with this I understand Damon." Elena said starting to remove her fingers but Damon kissed her on the lips pulling her in for a passionate kiss that intensified.

Elena giggled when they broke for air, "I don't need the fancy stuff just get down to it." she said Damon shrugged his shoulders, "whatever your the boss." He said as he took off his shirt. Elena's breath caught in her throat as she saw Damon shirtless, she knew he was always a lady killer but this… she was seeing him from a whole new perspective.

"Earth to Elena? Did reality just kick you in the gut?" He said starting to put his shirt back on. Elena ripped her shirt off revealing a purple lace bra, Damon tried to refrain from drooling. Elena undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps off slowly, Damon unzipped his pants and kicked them to the floor.

Elena started to take off the shorts she didn't remember putting on, and Damon saw the matching purple lace underwear she took those off too. Elena saw Damon's eyes rake her body and she tried to cover up, Damon stopped her. "If this is too much-" Elena shut him up with a kiss.

Damon pulled his underwear off and pulled the blankets over himself and Elena, Elena didn't see much she tried to keep her gaze locked on Damon but right before he entered her she thought _oh Shit this is gonna hurt._

Damon pushed himself into Elena, feeling her tight warm walls. New untouched, she was incredible. Elena felt his cock inside her and she gripped his muscles on his arms, Damon slowly pushed himself further and further until he broke the wall that would bleed.

Elena cried out In pain, Damon couldn't stand to see her like that, and worse he was the one causing it. He cooed in her ear, "it's ok it's all going to feel better soon I promise." He kept cooing trying to help her relax.

Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek but she was feeling less pain and more pleasure now, Damon sensed the shift and he began to thrust into her slowly at first but then picking up speed. Elena was suppressing moans, but Damon looked at her and she couldn't help it.

Damon and Elena's moans and groans filled the room, Damon looked down at the amazing beautiful girl under him and suddenly he didn't want to just help her. He wanted to do things that his mother would beat him for even thinking about.

Elena twisted her fingers into his long raven locks as Damon thrust deeper and more slowly into her. Elena moaned loudly, the sound almost pushed Damon over the edge. He sped up, grabbing Elena by one hip and resting his other on the headboard. Damon groaned as he felt Elena's walls tighten even more around him, she came all over his nether regions. Damon took his hand off Elena's hip and began to trail it down her body.

Slowly Damon reached down to Elena's clit and rubbed the bundle of nerves. Elena arched her back and Damon could feel her pussy contracting around his dick. She came all over his cock again still riding her previous orgasm, and then he came inside of her tight warm cunt.

"That was.." Elena didn't finish, Damon looked at her and then laid down beside her. Elena leaned into him resting her head on his chest, Damon inhaled their mixed scent.

"You could say great you know, sex is supposed to feel amazing, mind blowing even." Damon said as Elena looked up at him a grin plastered to her face, she kissed his cheek.

"I think mind blowing is a perfect description." She said as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her clothing putting it back on. Damon just watched as she got dressed but all he wanted to do was pull her back in bed and show her what mind blowing really was.

"You're not tired?" Damon asked, Elena turned to him as she was putting her hair up in a pony tail. "Sort of but you woke me up." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena cocked her head to the side, "did I insult you?" She asked. Damon laughed a bit.

"No just I thought you'd be more exhausted from that." He said flashing a devious grin. Elena blushed and walked out of the room. Damon trailed after her in just his pants, they walked down the stairs into the kitchen, the clock on the stove read 4:50 pm.

"HOLY MOTHER, I thought it was way earlier than that!" Damon exclaimed as he turned on his heel and sprinted back to his room taking the stairs two at a time. Elena just started making something to eat, she was so intoxicated from their love making earlier. She couldn't stop smiling her body was still on fire every nerve was like a live wire.

Damon came sprinting down the stairs, he looked at Elena and then went out the front door. Elena watched as he went to his car and drove off. Then her phone buzzed,

D - Sorry I'll be right back important meeting.

E - No worries, C ya

D - C ya

Elena went back to eating her food, when she finished she walked out of to the back porch and enjoyed the view. She heard the doorbell ring and she went to the front door, she opened it to find Matt. "Hey 'lena." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"Hey matt, come on in." She said opening the door further, Matt stepped in and went straight for the parlour as if he lived there. He sat down on the couch and Elena sat next to him, it didn't feel right. Elena thought maybe she was just uncomfortable or sick maybe so she stood and went to the kitchen. Oddly enough the more distance she got away from Matt the better she felt.

"You ok? Ok you seem a little quieter than normal." Matt said as he walked into the kitchen, Elena turned to face the cabinet she opened it to get a glass. "I'm fine just feeling a little sick." She said as she turned the tap on and filled the glass halfway, she got another text.

D - Hey, meeting got pushed, I'll be back soon want anything I'm stopping for food.

Elena immediately felt better just seeing the words on the screen her face lit up.

E - A cheeseburger and a shake sounds good right about now.

D - Worked up quite the appetite did we?

E - Who said that's why I'm hungry?

D - XD Be back soon.

Elena closed her phone and Matt was looking at her, "Who was that?" He asked curiosity seeping from his voice, Elena smiled again, "Damon he came back into town for my birthday." Matt relaxed, he knew the two were best friends, Elena and Matt hangout for about twenty minutes until Matt had to go to the grill, Elena said bye and Matt kissed her on the cheek but again it felt out of place.

Damon arrived shortly after Matt left, he carried in a paper bag that had the words 'Five Guys' on it. Elena smiled and clapped her hands, Damon walked over to where she was sitting at the bar and passed her, her cheeseburger and her shake. "What was Donovan doing here?" Damon asked.

"Oh he's sort of my prom date." Elena said scratching her head when Damon looked at her judgily, "I helped Donovan score?! Gross." Elena punched his shoulder, Damon laughed. "Matt is a nice guy and he is kind." Elena said defending him but something good deep down told her she was just stating facts about a person, not gloating about her amazing boyfriend.

"Ya ya whatever nice guys always have some kind of giant secret or major flaw no one knows about." Damon said as he saw Elena far away from the conversation. She took a few more bites out of her cheeseburger and finished her shake, Damon took the garbage to the trashcan and threw it out, Elena saw the muscles on his back as he threw out the garbage.

"So what's on the go today?" Plotting to sleep with another one of your best friends?" Damon teased, Elena looked down in her lap and started to dwindle her thumbs. Damon put a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to his, Elena closed the gap between them.

"Elena, you're with someone, we can't do this." Damon said when they broke for air, he saw Elena's hurt expression. "Fuck it." He picked Elena up by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they made out.

"This is probably bad right?" Elena asked breathless, Damon kissed her again softly at first but then harder pressing his body against hers.

"Yes." He responded also breathless, Damon set her down on the counter her legs still wrapped around his waist. Elena ran her hands over Damon's chest sending a shiver coursing through Damon's body.

"Bad things shouldn't feel this good." Elena said kissing Damon with a hunger, he picked her up again and they walked upstairs to his room.

He laid Elena down on his bed and then closed his door. Elena took off Damon's shirt and undid his belt buckle. Damon slid the tips of his fingers under the hem of Elena's shirt and peeled it off her body to see her bare chest from earlier.

Elena shimmed out of her shorts and underwear while Damon shrugged his jeans and boxers off. Damon climbed on top of Elena pressing her to the bed, Elena could feel his rock hard member right above her core. She bucked her hips but Damon held her in place with his body.

"Patience kitten, let me blow your mind." He whispered seductively as he kissed a trail down Elena's jaw to her throat down her chest over her boobs and down to her core. He teased at her clit with his fingers, he felt her get wetter and wetter, "Someone is anxious." He said cockily grinning.

Elena twisted her fingers into his hair as he engulfed her clit with his mouth. She moaned loudly feeling everything shoot through her nerves like the best kind of drug. "Oh my god!" She screamed as he flicked her clit with his tongue, swirling and suckling on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Elena came into his mouth, Damon drank all of her wonderful juices happily, she released her grasp from his hair and pulled his face up to hers.

Damon kissed her, Elena tasted herself in his mouth and she wanted him even more. Damon positioned himself right at her entrance and slowly pushed his cock all the way into her tight warm pussy eliciting loud moans from the two of them.

Elena bucked her hips against Damon's, he went faster, "Yes, oh god yes!" was all Elena moaned, he went faster and she started to shake. Elena pulled her body closer to Damon's and rested her head In the crook of his neck. His skin muffled her moans, Damon slowed his pace but went deeper.

Elena's walls tightened, "Shit Elena!" Damon groaned as he lightly tugged on her hair. The two moaned and groaned, Damon reached down and rubbed Elena's clit with two fingers, her whole body shook and she climaxed.

Damon rammed himself into her twice more before cumming, he came deep inside Elena and then collapsed beside her. "Ok, that was mind blowing." Elena said breathlessly, she grinned at Damon who was also grinning. The two lay in his bed and fell asleep.

Oh boy oh boy, this chapter had a lot of lemons, sorry not sorry… also its going to be a while before the next update, I'm going to germany! Sorry but it's a school trip so… ya anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time

~DelenaLover5l


	4. I'm Back!

Hey! I just wanted to give you all a little note that I'm not gone or dead I'm back, I have taken all the chapters and added more. If I don't post as often it's because I'm having them edited and blah blah blah, also I just want to give a shoutout to everyone who is still around! Ok I'll post soon! So much love for all! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ok So I was away for a while and then I had writers block and blah blah blah you're just happy this is finally posted XD Please enjoy this is basically like 5 chapters wrapped into one but I hope you enjoy! Also reviews are loved like a lot! Ok enough of me on with the story!

 **Early the next morning….**

Elena woke up wrapped in Damon's arms, _this, this is bad._ She thought, turning onto her other side to face the alarm clock, _1:30 am… ok still enough time to get out._ She started to crawl out of Damon's grasp when he stirred. Elena froze, Damon was reaching to pull her back to his chest, she grabbed a pillow to replace herself and she crawled off the bed.

Elena grabbed the first shirt she could find and patted the floor for her underwear, when she found them she pulled them on and left his room as quietly as possible. She started to tiptoe back to her room when she heard the door behind her creak open.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon said groggily leaning in the doorway, Elena kept her eyes at his eye level as he hadn't had time to dress.

"I just, umm.. Damon it's wrong, we can't do this again." Elena started but Damon turned and walked back to his bed after half slamming the door. Elena was torn she could go back into the room or she could walk to her room and leave her best friend alone upset.

"Sorry." She whispered as she walked to her bedroom, she opened the door and walked in taking off the shirt she was wearing and realizing it wasn't hers. She unbuttoned the shirt and wrapped it up into a ball, she put her face into the center of the ball and sobbed slightly.

Back in the other room Damon was laying in bed, eyes wide open unable to go back to sleep. He wasn't supposed to get all emotional, he helped her and then they slipped up. Why did it feel so right yet it really just was so so wrong? He shook his head and closed his eyes, no matter how hard he tried he could only think about _Elena_ she just wouldn't leave his mind.

Elena had stopped crying and was laying on her bed facing the ceiling, she couldn't stop thinking about _Damon_ how his face looked when she said 'it's wrong.' She replayed that scene over and over while it was fresh in her mind. She finally swung her feet over the side of the bed, hopped down, got dressed and went downstairs.

Damon heard some noises on the stairs and assumed it had to be Stefan or Jeremy, he got out of bed threw on his boxers and walked out of his room to the staircase. He started down the stairs and walked into the parlour where he heard clinking and banging.

"Dammit!" Elena whispered under her breath, she closed the cabinet doors and stood up to see Damon standing across from her. She gasped, "Damon I'm sorry I didn't know you were down here I just-" He cut her off.

"Looking for those?" He said pointing at the alcohol across the room that was poorly hidden by Charlotte. Elena blushed looking down, Damon walked over to her but she started to walk across the room. Damon grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was facing him.

"We slipped up, got caught up in the moment, had a moment of weakness, whatever you call it Elena it happened!" He started angrily but with a point, "You are my best friend and I can't lose you because of a few bad decisions, I won't lose you." He said looking hurt but serious, Elena just stared at the floor.

"I want to help you, that stuff over there" he gestured to the alcohol, "that's not going to be there for you, but I will be." He said as he began to take a step towards her, Elena looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and was trapped in his gaze.

"Ok, but it just, can't happen again." Elena said moving her eyes to Damon's lips.

"I won't unless you ask for my help." He said hugging her tightly, Elena couldn't help but hug him back he was intoxicating. Damon finally broke the hug and started to move as if to sit on the couch, Elena followed sitting across from him.

"So, how did it all start?" Damon asked.

 **7:00 am…**

They talked for hours after creating a plan to help get Elena back on track, they talked about everything discussing topics that they didn't even care about. They played would you rather, never have I ever, truth or dare, they never got bored. Eventually they had gotten hungry enough to move into the kitchen and make breakfast.

"Pancakes or french toast?" Damon called from the walk-in pantry, Elena was sitting in a barstool swinging her legs "French toast!" She called back, she kept swinging her legs joyfully. Charlotte and Giuseppe had walked into the kitchen, Charlotte yawned.

"What in the world? How long have you been up?" Giuseppe said seeing how wide awake Elena was, she seemed lighter happier.

"I don't remember, about 1:30 ish in the morning, give or take a few minutes." She said as she pulled out her phone and started flipping through her social media. Damon walked out of the pantry holding most of the ingredients to make french toast. He opened the fridge and grabbed the rest.

"So what were you two up to?" Charlotte asked casually although her tone implied she knew _exactly_ what had gone down between them. Elena just shrugged her shoulders Damon did too,

"Mostly just high schooler games, and talk like little gossip girls." Damon said doing his best diva voice. Elena giggled, but then her smile faded when she remembered what ELSE had happened the previous night and what had made them so awake this morning. Damon's smile wavered slightly but he just started to mix together the ingredients for the french toast.

When the french toast was finally ready, Elena, Charlotte, Giuseppe, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy all sat down to eat.

"Mmmm Damon should cook more often, this is amazing!" Jeremy commented, Stefan agreed. Damon thanked them and continued to devour the food. Elena finished first,she got up rinsed off her dishes and went to her room. She came back down the stairs wearing a blue top and dark blue jeans with sneakers. She walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to the mall with Bonnie to pick out a dress, see you all later!" She said waving as she walked out the door. Damon watched her leave, particularly admiring the way her ass looked in those jeans. He finished last and everyone seemed to have something to do, so he decided to be a creep and go to the mall. When he arrived he started to casually walk in the dress stores.

"Bonnie no way!" Elena squealed looking at the dress Bonnie had recommended she wear to prom, Elena kept searching the racks of dresses but finding nothing that she fancied in particular. She bumped into someone and quickly apologized until she realized who she had run into. "Matt! Oh my gosh! I missed you." She said hugging him close to her, nothing.

"Hey babe, I missed you too." He said hugging her back, he kissed her softly. "What do you say we go grab a bite to eat?" He said, Elena looked over at Bonnie.

"Go, have fun, text me when you want to keep shopping!" Bonnie replied as she went back to looking at dresses. Matt and Elena walked to the food court, when they had finished ordering their food they walked to Matt's truck.

"Why did we come out here again?" Elena asked but before Matt could answer everything went black.

 **DAMON'S POV:**

She was walking with Donovan out to the parking lot, I walked to my camaro but before I got in I saw Elena and ass face sitting in his truck. They were talking and then all of the sudden Elena just passed out, I waited a minute until I saw dick head try to buckle her up and drive away. I ran over to his truck and knocked on his window, he rolled it down.

"Hey Damon what's up?" _really fuckin' hate this guy_ I smiled and looked over to Elena, Matt glanced at her and then back to me.

"She was really tired so I'm taking her home." He said whispering, I grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved his face into his steering wheel essentially knocking him out. I popped the unlock button and walked over to the passenger door. I opened the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges, unbuckled the seatbelt Elena was wearing and carried her back to my car. _I'm going to kill that little shit_ I thought as I put Elena carefully down in the back seat of my car. _He was going to fucking rape her._ The thought made my insides want to be my outsides, I walked back over to his truck and slammed his face into the steering wheel again.

"So much for tired dipshit." I said as I held his head up by his hair and gave him a left hook.

I walked back to my car and sat in the back with Elena waiting for her to become conscious, I ran my fingers through her beautiful long brown locks.

"Elena please wake up soon." I pleaded but it was useless she was out cold from that goddamn roofie her 'boyfriend' gave her.

 **ELENA'S POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was until I felt someone's fingers running through my hair. "Oh my god, Elena are you ok?" I couldn't quite place who's voice it was, everything was blurry and my hearing was a bit distorted. My head was spinning, I opened my eyes further to see Damon he was cradling my head in his lap and running his fingers through my hair.

"I-I'm fine I think." I said sitting up, _bad idea,_ with a head rush hitting me as hard as a sack of bricks I fell back onto his lap he grunted loudly.

"Sorry." Was all I was able to mumble out as I felt a sudden wave of tiredness sweep over my entire body.

 **DAMON'S POV:**

"Elena?! Elena wake up!" _No no no no no no no,_ I looked at her eyes closed, calm face she was just sleeping, _whew,_ I had tried to convince myself that she was perfectly fine and everything was ok but I couldn't seem to shake this feeling something was very very wrong. I picked up Elena and put her in the passenger seat, I drove a bit to fast back home. When I drove up the path the the house I was relieved to see that no cars were in the driveway or the garage. I parked my car in the driveway and walked over to the passenger side door. I saw Elena start to wake up a bit, "Elena?" I asked cautiously, she turned to face me. She looked weak and pale, "D-damon? How did I get here? Where are we whats going on?" She was almost fully awake and alert now.

"We are back at the house, I drove you home after an _incident_." I almost burst with rage when I used the term incident, but what was I supposed to say? _Oh hey Elena you're awake now but the whole reason you were asleep was because your rapist boyfriend roofied you._ Ya because that would go over sooo well. She still looked weak and pale, Elena started to climb out of the car. I helped her up and she leaned on me entirely for support. When she was fully out of the car I closed the door and took one step towards the house. Elena's knees gave out and I caught her mid fall, I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the house.

"Damon, I don't feel so-" Elena turned her head away from me and wretched all over the front porch, _what is wrong with her? What did that shit head give her?_ When she finished I walked into the house and all the way to the parlour. I laid her down on the couch, she looked better now colour was returning to her face but she still looked weak.

"I'll be right back." I said as I turned and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom, I walked in and opened the mirror-cabinet. I grabbed advil and pepto-bismol, then closed the mirror-cabinet and sprinted back down stairs. Elena wasn't on the couch, _What?!_ I started to look around to see if I could find her, she had ended up in the kitchen. Elena was digging through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to yell, Elena jumped a little not knowing that I had entered the room.

"I'm starving, so I'm making chicken fettuccine alfredo." She said as if I was just supposed to know that. When she went back to finding the ingredients, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge.

"You need to take one of these and one of these." I said showing her the two bottles of medication, she cocked her head.

"Damon what kind of incident are we talking about?" I averted my gaze trying to think of a cover story, she grabbed the pepto-bismol and popped one in her mouth. She then opened the cabinet behind her grabbed a glass and proceeded to the sink where she filled the glass with water. She grabbed the advil bottle and tapped it until a pill fell into the palm of her hand.

"It's not something we need to talk about right this minute." I said not wanting to even think about it again. She downed the pill and chased it with water, she looked up at me from under her lashes and pouted slightly. _I'm not going to win this fight._ But that didn't mean I wasn't going to go down so easily.

"It happened to me obviously, because the last thing I remember is being in Matt's truck.. Then nothing." She said trying to piece it together in her mind.

"Yes, but you're fine now I got to you in time." I said, Elena's face morphed from pouting to confusion.

"Damon I was at the mall, how did you even know where to find me?" She asked and I knew I would have to at least tell her the truth about that.

"I got bored so I went to see you at the mall." I said keeping my gaze locked on hers, Elena started to get out the utensils to make her meal.

"Damon I need to know what happened." She said pleadingly, I wanted to tell her so badly but I was afraid it would make her hit the bottle.

"Donovan was being a dick, so I.. taught him a lesson." I said avoiding her prying eyes. I didn't need to look at her to know she was glaring at me.

"Matt is a good guy, if you hurt him-" I cut her off.

"The guy drugged you Elena! He drugged you to get his way! If I hadn't been there, god knows what would've happened!" I yelled losing my temper, Elena's face fell I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"He wouldn't.." She whispered under her breath, I started to walk over to her but she held up her hand indicating that I needed to stop. She walked around me and sprinted up the stairs, I heard a door open and slam shut then vomiting. I walked up the stairs slowly, when I got to the bathroom door I knocked three times.

"Elena?" She didn't respond, "Elena?" Silence. I opened the door slowly waiting for her to kick me out, when I didn't hear any protests of my entrance I opened the door fully. She was resting against the tub asleep, I went to pick her up but the colour of her vomit caught my eye. _Blood,_ I picked her up and ran her to my room. I lay her on my bed and whipped out my cell phone, quickly I dialed 9-1-1, the lady who picked up asked me the usual questions and then hung up telling me an ambulance was on the way.

 **ELENA'S POV:**

The last thing I remembered was a burning in my throat and then blackness, I couldn't open my eyes but I heard what was going on.

"She got roofied earlier, she was fine and then she just started to vomit blood." That was Damon's voice, I immediately felt calmer.

"Has she had any alcohol in the past few weeks?" A rougher male voice asked.

"Yes, and from what I know it could be quite a bit." Damon said with pain in his voice, I cringed a little I knew drinking was bad but when I heard him say it I felt worse.

"Ok well from the tests we've done and the information you've given us we will have an answer soon." The male voice responded.

"Thankyou doctor?.." Damon asked.

"Mikaelsson." the doctor responded, I heard him walk away and someone approached me. I tried to open my eyes and made some progress but my lids felt like they each weighed a thousand pounds.

"Elena, hey." Damon said as he took my hand in his and started to rub small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I tried to speak but I was immediately nauseous, a turned and threw up all over the floor. It was red, blood red. Damon pulled my hair away from my face, I was burning hot.

"I need a nurse!" I heard Damon yell before I laid back and shut my eyes again.

 **A few hours later…**

Elena woke up in the hospital bed propped up with get well soon cards and balloons around, Damon was asleep in the chair beside her bed. Elena started to stand to get out of bed, but stopped when she felt something tug on her arm. Her IV was stopping her, she got back into bed and sighed.

"You could just ask for help you know." Damon said as he stretched and yawned, Elena looked over to him.

He smiled.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, Elena shrugged.

"Good I guess, all I remember is barfing up blood and then nothing." Elena said with a puzzling look. Damon sat down at the foot of her bed.

"The doctors said that you had acute gastritis, basically from all the drinking and that pill that dipshit gave you it overloaded your stomach making the lining swell and you started to vomit blood." He said repeating exactly what the doctors had told him.

"How come I keep having these gaps in my memory?" Elena asked still a little confused. Damon shrugged.

"You've been passing out or falling asleep a lot." He said, Elena just nodded her head slightly. The two sat in silence.

"I'm going back to college for a while, but I will see you around." Damon said as he gave her a quick embrace and stood to leave.

"Oh, of course." Elena said, a feeling of anger and sadness washing over her. Damon felt her mood shift, he started to walk to the door.

"Bye." He waved, she waved back and then he was gone. Elena let out a tearless sob, Charlotte walked into the room and Elena tried to get a hold of herself. _He'll be back_ she tried to comfort herself, Charlotte was smiling she had brought in some food and a glass of water.

"The nurse will be in soon to give you your antacids, but until then I figured you might be hungry." She said handing Elena the tray.

"Oh, are you sure I should be eating this?" Elena asked remembering what Damon had said about her stomach, but the thought of his words and him no longer being here almost made her break down. Elena bit back a sob, Charlotte gave her a comforting look.

"Yes the food is ok the nurses made sure of it." She said resting a hand on Elena's shoulder. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thanks Charlotte." She said smiling up at her motherly figure, Charlotte smiled back.

"I do have to go to a meeting in an hour but you are signed out of school for the rest of the week." She said as she started to head for the door.

"When can I go home?" Elena asked.

"Tonight, they just want to monitor you for the day." Charlotte said smiling as she turned the corner and left. Elena broke down the second that she left.

 **That night…**

Elena went straight to her room, she closed the door and went to her bed. She looked over to the dresser beside her bed, she knew she had left one bottle of vodka in it. She walked over knowing what could happen but opened the drawer anyway. She had found a note it read;

 _Elena, I promised I would help you so I went through and raided your room for any booze. You're welcome ;) -Damon._

Elena laughed a little but then started to feel sad again, she put the note on her dresser and laid on her bed again. She pulled out her phone to see twenty missed calls from different friends, some close and some who just wanted to know the gossip. Elena texted Bonnie.

E - Hey Bon, I'm fine don't worry.

B - Omg that's great news! Did you hear about Matt?

Elena read his name on the screen and cringed.

E - No, what happened?

B - He was arrested for possession of illegal drugs.

E - Oh

B - You don't seem that shocked…

E - I'll tell you later

B - K

E - Bye ttyl

B - Ttyl

Elena closed her phone and put it on the nightstand beside her, she closed her eyes thinking about what had gone down the past two days.

 **7 years later…**

Elena was on her way to work, her phone had been blowing up all day. She had several calls about breaking news and stories she needed to cover. She arrived at the Mystic Falls Gazette around 3pm but when she got there it was empty, not even Caroline (her boss) was there and she was ALWAYS there.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs, Elena jumped in surprise almost dropping all her things.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Elena yelled smiling, Stefan walked out from behind the receptionists desk and picked Elena up giving her an unbelievably tight hug.

"Happy birthday baby!" He all but shouted, Elena blushed she didn't usually like to celebrate her birthday because it reminded her of her 16th birthday. This time was different she had Stefan, her amazing boyfriend who always had her back and was there for her. Even after his brother left.

"Thank you all so so much for this! I don't know what to say!" Elena blurted out turning all different shades of red.

"Lets go get some food, it's in the boardroom." Stefan said with a giant grin plastered to his face. Elena laced her fingers with his and they walked down the hall to the boardroom.

Later that evening, Stefan dropped Elena off at her apartment and kissed her goodnight. Elena kicked her shoes off and headed into her room. She sat on the bed and laid back, she pulled out her phone to see two texts, one from Bonnie and one from an anonymous number.

B - happy birthday mrs 23rd!

E - thanks Bon, love you!

B - have a great night (don't fear the ice cream!)

E - lol no worries goodnight bonnie

B - night

Elena then opened the anonymous text

A - Hey

E - I'm sorry do I know you?

A - I'm hurt, did you really delete my contact?

E - Umm ya sorry

A - I helped you out once with something REALLY important…

E - ...? No way. Damon?

D - Bingo!

E - Can't believe that's how I remember you!

D - Really? When I remember I smile ;)

Elena didn't text back, he doesn't call or text for 7 years and now… Elena's phone buzzed causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She answered,

"Hello." She spoke into the phone

"Hey!" Damon screamed from the other end of the line making Elena hold it away from her.

"So how are things?" He continued trying to catch up, Elena yawned.

"Really it's that boring back there?" He chuckled.

"Sorry just had a long day and I need to get some rest." Elena continued still mid yawn.

There was a beat.

"Hello?" She asked quietly into the phone, when she heard two loud knocks at the door she almost screamed. She hung up figuring he must have ended the call and walked to the door, she opened it to see Damon holding champagne and chinese take out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled, Elena's eyes were bulging out of her skull. She lept forward hugging him so tight he coughed once or twice before she released him then she slapped his arm.

"Ouch! I visit for your birthday and I get a slap?!" He said mockingly, Elena walked into her apartment and Damon trailed after her. Damon took in the small apartment.

"My parents kicked you out?" He asked doubt and shock in his voice.

"No, I just decided that it was time I move out on my own you know with my job and everything I can support myself." Elena defending Damon's parents.

"Oh, no special someone around? I don't want to get a beating." He said smirking, Elena blushed and laughed a bit.

"No _Stefan_ doesn't live here." Elena said emphasizing Stefan's name, Damon's jaw dropped.

"What! You and my… eww." He said acting like a kid, Elena started laughing, she stopped and paused for a moment.

"He didn't tell you?" Elena asked a bit hurt, Damon shook his head slightly Elena frowned a little disappointed.

"He and I talk about as much as I talk to you." Damon said looking down, knowing they didn't talk. "But enough of all that! It's your birthday and my mother is going to give you WAY too big a party so I brought the bff party to you." Damon smiled feeling accomplished, Elena grinned sheepishly not wanting to admit she was stuffed and just wanted to go to sleep. Damon moved to the little kitchen he opened all the cabinets until he found the one with the wine glasses. He grabbed two and walked back to the couch Elena was now sitting on.

"So, what do you wish for?" Damon asked, Elena pretended to scout around for candles.

"Don't see anything to blow out." She said laughing a bit. Damon burst out laughing, Elena looked at him as if he were crazy until she replayed her words in her head and started to laugh hysterically.

"Well I was going to open the champagne but I mean, if you've got other plans." Damon laughed out throwing his hands up in a mock surrender. Elena pushed his chest and he fell back into the couch, she continued to laugh.

"I wish for more memorable moments like these, a raise, and for Stefan to move in." Elena said batting her eyelashes for the last part, she knew it irked Damon. Damon's smile faltered ever so slightly, the thought of his brother with Elena made his blood boil.

"Amen!" He yelled as he opened the champagne with a 'pop!' Elena put her mouth over the top of the bottle so it wouldn't spill on her floor, the sight made Damon's jeans get slightly uncomfortable.

"Woohoo!" Elena yelled after wiping her mouth, the two dug into the food and champagne, Damon ate most of it. After about two movies it was getting close to midnight.

"Damon it's almost midnight, I have to get to sleep." Elena said as she stood with her champagne in hand and walked over to the kitchen, Damon stood and cleaned up the takeout. He brought it to the garbage and then he and Elena were caught in a bind, they were chest to chest trying to inch around each other to get out. Elena laughed and Damon fought back the urge to pick her up and put her on the counter and…. He stopped his thoughts right there. When Elena finally managed to get around him she hopped up onto the counter and started swinging her legs.

"I'm going to my room, but you've had enough to get pulled over so ta-da!" She said gesturing to the couch. Damon gasped in fake shock.

"Omigod! For me? Really? You shouldn't have!" He said walking over pretending to examine it, Elena was laughing.

"Goodnight Damon." She said as she walked past him to her bedroom.

"Night." He called after her.

 **Later that night...**

 **DAMON'S POV:**

I was laying on the couch eyes wide open when I swore I saw something peek around the corner near Elena's bedroom. I got up and quietly walked over to see her standing there pacing her breathing, I tapped her shoulder and she screamed. She didn't face me, I turned her around to face me and she had tears running down her cheeks, _Oops._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said trying to comfort her but it was as if she didn't hear me because she didn't do anything.

"Damon you always find me so easy, it's no fair you know this house like the back of your hand!" She just yelled for no reason. _I remember those words._ I held her close to my chest and hugged her.

"It's ok, one day you'll be as good as me." I said with a smirk, she was remembering her 7th birthday, she wrapped her arms around my bare torso and hugged me. We sat in silence until she stirred a little and woke up, she froze. I kept my eyes closed fighting back a laugh, she didn't try to move she actually hugged me closer to her. I felt her weight shift so that she wasn't facing me but so that she was leaning into my embrace. I opened one of my eyes to see and she was sleeping happily in my arms, _just like old times_ I thought before I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

 **ELENA'S POV:**

I was walking down the old Salvatore mansion hallway, _I'm dreaming,_ but no matter what I couldn't shake the feeling that it felt real. I was hiding behind a corner when Damon peeked around it and scared me. I screamed and started to cry,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly, I didn't face him. He spun me around.

"Damon you always find me so easy, it's no fair you know this house like the back of your hand!" I yelled at him, he looked at me and could tell he was judging 7 year old Elena's choice in hiding place not his skills.

"It's ok,one day you'll be as good as me." He said smirking, he pulled me into a hug and I gladly fell into his arms. _Every time it's him._ I thought, I closed my eyes. When I woke up I was entangled with Damon leaning against a wall, as much as I denied my feelings an electric current flowed through my body from how close we were. I hugged his bare torso and then turned so I was leaning against him, arms wrapped around me, I felt safe. I closed my eyes and let my body melt in his arms.

 **The next morning…**

Damon woke up alone on the floor.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Elena called from the kitchen, Damon stretched and yawned as he walked over to the kitchen. His hair was tousled and his jeans hung low on his hips, Elena's hair was messy and she was wearing a long shirt that didn't really cover up much. Elena flipped another pancake and Damon took one from the plate.

"Morning." He mumbled while eating the fluffy food, Elena slapped his hand.

"You can wait." She said in her best stern voice, but deep down Elena knew Damon did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. _Whatever he-_ She shook that thought away continuing to make pancakes.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked smirking, even though her back was turned she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, but I woke up on the floor with this really strange person about your height, jet black hair, kind of annoying." Elena laughed when Damon started throwing tiny pieces of pancake at her.

"You were sleepwalking, you were crying so I hugged you and then we just sorta fell asleep." He said taking another pancake. Elena shrugged and finished off the last two pancakes, she put them on the plate and sat on the barstool around the counter and started to nit pick at the pancakes like Damon was.

"I thought you had work." Damon said cocking his head slightly. Elena ate a chunk of pancake,

"Work was cancelled, roof caved in.. ironically it's head of the news and we can't report it." She laughed, Damon took the last pancake and tore it in two giving the other half to Elena.

"I do have to go do some work at my hotel but I'll see you at the party tonight right?" Damon asked, Elena rolled her eyes,

"No the guest of honor is just going to stay home." She scoffed and shook her head, Damon walked over to the couch grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He slipped on his shoes and was out the door.

Elena grabbed her phone and opened it to Caroline's number, even though she was her boss, Caroline and Elena were still good friends.

"Hello?" Elena spoke into the phone.

"Hey 'lena! Did you get the work notice?" Caroline's overly cheerful voice asked.

"Ya, I was actually calling to see if you had a dress I could borrow for tonight." Elena said drumming her nails on the counter.

"Hmm, are we talking like family occasion, or I need to impress Stefan occasion?" Caroline asked emphasizing the word impress. Elena giggled a little.

"Half and half, classy but sassy." Elena said, she could hear metal scraping metal in the background as caroline picked through her closet.

"Ah ha! Its perfect! Black with a slit up the side about thigh-ish length v-neck. Is that good?" Caroline asked, Elena had remembered seeing the dress on Caroline once or twice.

"Perfect! Should I come get it now or?" Elena waited a beat, "Care?" She asked she heard indistinct scolding in the background.

"Nope I'll have Stefan come get it and bring it to you." Caroline said as she quickly said bye and hung up. Elena walked over to the couch to see Damon's leather jacket, she picked it up and put it on without thinking about it. She walked over to the coffee table and plugged her phone into her docking station, she started to blast her music whilst dancing around in Damon's leather jacket. After thirty minutes of terrible singing and dancing, Elena started to do her hair and makeup but was interrupted when someone knocked on her apartment door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Here you are m'lady." Stefan said as he kindly handed her a black garment bag and some black heels, Elena grinned and threw her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek before he waved and left, Elena went back to getting ready for the party.

 **At the party that night (Lockwood Estate)...**

Stefan and Elena were sitting in the limo that had picked them up,

"Ready?" Stefan asked motioning to the door. Elena took a deep breath and exhaled,

"Ready." She said as the chauffeur opened the door and the two stepped out. Elena took in all the other cars and people she didn't even know.

"Wow…" Was all she could say, Stefan and her walked into the lockwood estate and were pointed to the reserved table in the dance/ballroom. When they got in they danced for a while and then got some food from the buffet. They took their seats and noticed that they were going to be sitting across from someone else. At that moment Damon walked in, Elena was almost straining to wave to him but her heart dropped when she saw another girl on his arm. Elena just sat back into her seat and started looking around.

"You ok?" Stefan asked noticing the sudden behaviour change, Elena nodded her head once. Damon finally made it over to the table, he sat across from Stefan while his date sat across from Elena.

"Happy birthday Elena! I'm Andi nice to meet you!" The woman said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Thanks." Elena said and faked a cough then mouthed sick and Andi pulled away. Damon raised a brow in Elena's direction but dismissed it, Stefan was well on his way to becoming bestfriends with Andi.

"So Andi how did you and Damon meet?" Stefan asked, Andi looked over to Damon grinning and Damon half smiled in return.

"Well, I heard a rumour spreading about NY's big bad lawyer and had to check him out myself." She said almost drooling when she looked back at Damon. Damon just smiled a bit clearly focused on something else.

"Stefan how did you and Elena meet?" Andi asked in return. Stefan laughed a bit, Elena didn't make any comment.

"We've actually known each other almost our whole lives, been together for little over a year now." He said proudly smiling lacing his fingers into Elena's. Elena just smiled and nodded her head. Andi snuggled closer to Damon resting a hand on his thigh catching Elena's angered expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh well thats cute, a bit boring though if I must say myself." She said giggling, Elena's blood boiled just looking at the fucking whore.

"Damon is always sending me to the nicest places and I get to go on the most amazing trips for work." Andi continued noticing when Elena balled her hands into fists and her knuckles turned white. Damon looked at her cocking an eyebrow, Elena unclenched her fists. Andi grinned seeing how this annoyed Elena, something had clearly gone down between them.

"Oh and Elena," Andi lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Elena, "truly amazing in bed." Andi giggled.

"Shut up." Elena mumbled to the cheap hoe.

"What was that doll?" Andi asked sweetly trying to engage her, "You want me to repeat that?" Andi smiled.

Elena couldn't listen to that filthy trash anymore,

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds bitch! That's what I said, because no matter where he takes you or where he fucks you I bet he's thinking of me!" She yelled, all eyes turned to their table, Andi stood, Elena slammed a fist into the table, stood and left for the backyard, Stefan just sat there stunned. Damon stood and followed after her, Andi just gaped. When Damon got to the back porch he found Elena picking off the petals of a flower, he sat down beside her and saw the mascara running on her face. She looked to him and he cupped her face with his hand.

"I didn't know you felt that way, how long have you felt like that?" He asked slightly cocking his head to the left, Elena shook her head and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Damon started to brush through her hair with his hands, Elena finally seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm just really emotional and I think I need to just get home." She said as she stood up and started walking around the outside of the house back to the parking lot. Damon noticed the outfit she was wearing and how emotionally wrecked she was, he had half a mind to go with her.

"Let me drive you back, I'm headed that way anyway." He said quickly just wanting to spend more time with her.

"Sure, why not." Elena said as he stood and walked over to her, they linked arms and walked to Damon's car.

"Damn you still have this old thing?!" Elena yelled as she took in his blue camaro, she noticed that it was exactly the way she remembered it.

"Yea, I found it in the garage and took it to a car wash." Damon said laughing, Elena climbed into the passenger side and Damon got into the driver's side. After about twenty or so minutes, Elena started to drift off she leaned against Damon and fell asleep. When Damon arrived at Elena's apartment he took out his phone expecting a billion messages from Stefan. None. He opened his me texts to Stefan and wrote,

D - Took Elena home she wasn't feeling well. She's sleeping now.

S - Oh good, Andi is drunk so I'm taking her back to your hotel.

D - K

S - C you later I'm crashing at your hotel.

D - Ok.

Damon put his phone away and carried Elena into her apartment, he then put her in her bedroom and tucked her in. He started to leave and just before he got to the door he heard a sob, he kept walking. Damon got in his car and drove to his hotel, he walked through the front doors to see Stefan and Caroline at the front desk. Silently he walked to the stairwell avoiding whatever they were up to, he walked up the stairs his blood boiling and then walked into his room. He kicked his shoes off and ripped his tie from his neck, Andi stirred and looked over to him.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked groggily, Damon didn't answer her he just leaned on the window trying to get his anger under control.

"Come here." Andi said sneaking up behind him wrapping her arms around him, he grabbed her wrists and practically dragged her to the bed. He threw her on the bed she was grinning, he wanted to rip her to pieces for picking at Elena earlier.

"Get your shit and get out." He said as he started throwing her clothes at her, Andi was taken aback.

"I thought we were sharing a room tonight." Andi said as she pulled on her pants and top. She crawled to the end of the bed and pressed up against him.

"You can't turn me away now." Andi said pulling him in with the collar on his dress shirt, Damon leaned in to kiss her but instead he grabbed her waist and picked her up off the bed and set her on the floor.

"Get out." He said as he began to undo his dress shirt, Andi sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Make me." She said smiling. Damon stopped walked over grabbed her wrists and held them above her head Andi moaned quietly, Damon didn't give a shit. He dragged her to the door opened it and threw her out, she landed on the floor with a thud and he slammed his door. He pulled out his phone to Stefan's number, when it went straight to voicemail he sighed,

"Hey Stefan, I know you're most likely doing something you'll regret later but I wanted you to know I'm leaving tonight tell Elena. K thanks bye." He ended the call packed up his stuff and left the hotel without even checking out.

 **A week later…**

Elena was sitting on her couch reading when her phone started ringing, she answered.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the end of the line,

"Damon? What's up?" She asked a little confused, he laughed a bit.

"Friends can't just call friends?" He said a little hurt, Elena shifted so she was leaning back on the couch.

"Oh no you can call whenever just I thought you had work." She said crossing and uncrossing her legs just happy to hear his voice again.

"Ya, but work is boring and I'd much prefer to hear you talk." He said, Elena could sense the tension he was making. She knew it was wrong to engage him but she just couldn't help herself.

"You mean like this." Elena half whispered half moaned into her phone, Damon growled slightly, Elena was shocked that she made him do that.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Damon purred into the phone, Elena could feel herself getting wet hearing him speak to her that way.

"Finish what?" She asked innocently into the phone, she heard Damon stifling a groan. Elena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She moaned quietly making Damon groan again she smiled to herself.

"Come to New York." Damon said, Elena was taken aback by the sudden demand.

"What?" She asked into the phone, "I don't think Andi OR Stefan would approve." She said but smiled at the fact that it would annoy Andi the slut.

"I don't give a shit about Andi she's not even my girlfriend she's just, ugh no more than a whore, and as for Stefan.. Lie." He said the words sounded like velvet, Elena wanted to run over to New York at his command but she wouldn't lie to Stefan.

"Really? I thought that you and hoe hoe hoe were a thing." Elena said relief and smugness radiating from her voice. Damon chuckled.

"Hoe hoe hoe? Really? She's just a slutty employee who gets around." He said and the two started laughing.

"I'll think about it." Elena said twirling a strand of hair on her finger like a schoolgirl.

"I promise that I'll be on my best behaviour." He was almost begging, Elena grinned to herself.

"Careful Damon, if I didn't know better I'd say you were begging." She said with a whisper. Damon scoffed,

"I don't beg, I get what I want when I want." He said whispering the last part making Elena's breathing quicken, Damon chuckled.

"I-I'll think about it." She said, knowing that she was just buying time to give a good excuse for not going.

"Okay kitten, see you this weekend." He said, pushing her to agree. Elena laughed at his persistence,

"Maybe, talk to you later Damon bye." She said not even waiting for him to reply, she knew if she listened to him for even a few more minutes she would be on a plane tonight.

Elena walked over to her kitchen space and opened the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine and leftover steak. She picked up her phone and dialed Stefan's number, she took three deep breaths thinking about what she was about to do. _You're just going to visit a friend it's no big deal._ No matter how many times she repeated that to herself she just couldn't shake the voice in the back of her head telling her it was more.

She hit the call button and waited,

"Hey." Elena said when she heard the phone pick up.

"Oh, yes!" She heard some female voice say on the other line.

"Um, hello." She spoke quietly into the phone.

"Oh my god! Faster, faster!" Elena noticed that voice, it was Caroline. Elena sunk to the floor and covered her mouth her hands were shaking and she was barely able to hit the end button. Elena broke into full blown crying, she stood up and walked over to the couch. She opened the wine and poured herself a glass, she walked to her room with the steak and crawled into her bed. She continued to cry but it slowed as she ate, she got her laptop out and saw the notifications for unread emails. She opened the emails and saw a first class electronic plane ticket to New York City. Just then her phone went off, she answered.

"Hey I saw you open my email, what do you say? Is it a yes now?" Damon said, Elena could just hear the victory in his voice.

"I will be there tomorrow morning, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." She said her voice breaking a little with every word.

"Elena are you ok? Did Stefan say something?" Damon asked hearing the pain in her voice, Elena took one quick breath and broke down.

"He jus-jus, he was with h-her an-and it just." She couldn't finish, she broke down into full blown tears again.

"Elena, who did what I promise they'll never hurt you ever again." Damon said, possessiveness and protection rang throughout what he said. He was infuriated that he couldn't be there for Elena, _where the hell is Stefan?_ He thought.

"St-Stefan and Caroline.. I called Stefan and I heard them." She was sobbing now, Damon was silent he had seen them at the hotel last weekend.

"Elena why don't you fly in tonight? I'll be there you can come get your mind off things." He said, Elena stopped sobbing, she got up out of bed and walked to her closet.

"Is the ticket good for any flight?" She asked as she started to gather clothing.

"Yep any time but only to New York, the next departure from mystic falls is at 9pm it's 6:30 right now." Damon said, Elena took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"It's three hours so I'll see you around midnight then?" Elena asked.

"I'll be there, see you soon." Damon said as he hung up, Elena found her suitcase and threw all the clothing she had gathered into it. She went to her bathroom grabbed some toiletries and shoved them into her suitcase. She brushed through her hair grabbed whatever else she would need and left.

"Flight 208 to New York City is now boarding." Elena heard over the inter com, she gathered her things and headed to the boarding area, she handed her ticket to the lady.

"Right this way Mrs?" The stewardess asked as she grabbed Elena's luggage and put it over head her first class seat.

"Gilbert." Elena said, the stewardess smiled kindly.

"Well mrs Gilbert if there is anything we can do to make this flight better please let us know, we wouldn't want to displease a guest of mr Salvatore's." She said as she turned to head to the front of the plane. Elena was shocked, she knew Damon was important but she never assumed it went past his firm in New York.

"Could I get some bourbon please?" She asked as the stewardess walked by again.

"Of course." The stewardess said and turned to get some from the prep room. Elena sunk into her amazingly comfortable seat and noticed no one else was flying first class. She leaned her chair back and put her feet up, she received her bourbon and threw it back like it was second nature.

"Um, would you mind just bringing out the bottle?" Elena asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course, I'll be right back." The lady left to get the bottle, when she returned Elena thanked her and prepared for take off.

 **3 hours later…**

"Did you enjoy your flight mrs Gilbert?" The stewardess asked Elena asked as she began to disembark the plane.

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell mr Salvatore." Elena said as she stumbled off the plane. She walked down and when she finally got to the waiting area and saw Damon.

"Hey." He said as Elena threw her arms around him.

"I feel so so so much better!" Elena yelled as she hugged Damon closer to her, inhaling his scent. Damon could smell the alcohol on Elena he sighed.

"Elena let's get you to the car, here I'll take your stuff." He said as he grabbed the handle of her suitcase. Elena and Damon walked to the blue camaro and got into it.

"I hate them, they both fuckin suck." Elena sniffed as she held back a sob. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug.

"Fuck them, you're with me, here in New York!" He said happily, he heard Elena snore softly. Damon kissed the top of her head and put the car in reverse.

The drive back to Damon's was long but not boring, Elena was on his shoulder and he could swear he heard his name and a gentle moan every now and then. He finally arrived at his home, he pulled into the four car garage and got out of the car. He opened Elena's door and picked her up.

"Damon." Elena whispered, Damon looked down at her face. She was still sleeping.

"I'm right here kitten." Damon said as he walked the two of them into the house. Elena mumbled some more as Damon walked through the house and up the stairs. He opened one of the guest bedroom doors and stepped in, he put Elena on the bed tucked her in and started to leave the room. Elena moaned loudly and Damon turned. Elena's eyes fluttered opened, Damon chuckled and walked towards the bed, he sat down.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked with a smirk, Elena blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, just happy to be here." She said as she turned and smiled at him, Damon gazed into her brown doe eyes.

"You sure?" Damon said raising one of his eyebrows, Elena turned scarlet she wasn't able to speak so she just nodded. Damon got up off the bed, Elena pouted.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She whined, Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I have so so so much work to do, you know, paperwork and business to take care of…" he trailed off Elena was begging for him to stay. Damon walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Thanks." Elena said as she curled up against his chest, Damon wrapped his arms around Elena pulling her close.

"No problem kitten." He whispered in her ear, Elena's breathing came quicker and sharper. She pressed herself onto his lap just to tease, Damon let out a groan under his breath.

"Good night Damon." Elena purred as she closed her eyes, Damon nestled his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Good night." He whispered and with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning…**

Elena woke up in her bed alone, she was freezing, she noticed that her clothing was replaced with a black t-shirt that was way too big for her. She stood up and swayed, she had a massive headache. She looked to the nightstand to find an Advil and water, she laughed to herself. _He knows me so well._ She took the Advil and chased it down with water, she smelled food.

"Damon?" She called, he didn't respond so she exited her room and walked down the huge staircase.

"Damon it's not nice to leave a lady in bed al-" she was cut off when she saw Andi cooking, Elena smirked.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked Andi as she walked over to the bar and sat down. Andi turned holding a plate of food for Elena.

"Here." Andi said as she shoved the plate towards Elena. Elena smiled, she picked up her fork and dug in, just then Elena heard a door open and close.

"Andi, is Elena awake yet?" Elena heard Damon yell from what she assumed was the front door.

"Yes, and she's eating." Andi called back, Elena heard footsteps and then Damon walked through the doorway to the kitchen. He was wearing a work suit and tie, he rolled up the cuffs on his suit as he walked over to Elena.

"When did you leave?" Elena asked as she took another bite of food. Damon shrugged.

"Around 6, you seemed to have drifted off so I had to go take care of some work." He said as he walked up behind her, Damon rested his chin on Elena's shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Elena leaned back on Damon's shoulder.

"Good, you won't be tonight." Damon said as he nipped at Elena's ear. Andi scoffed and strutted out of the room, Damon smiled into Elena's neck.

"What was that about? I thought you and Andi were, bed buddies." Elena looked down, she was staring at her plate. Damon chuckled, Elena turned to look at him. Damon put his finger under her chin, and parted her lips with his thumb.

"You'd be so much more fun." He said as he pulled away, in one swift movement Elena turned around in her chair wrapped her legs around Damon's waist and and pulled him closer to her. Damon's hands immediately went to around her waist, Elena tangled her fingers into his long raven locks and pulled his lips to hers. Elena forced her tongue into his mouth tasting every corner of his mouth, Damon did the same, he picked her up by the ass and started walking to the stairs. Damon walked up the stairs and down the hall, Elena still had her lips locked with his, Damon could feel her heat around his lower abdomen. Elena broke for air at the same time Damon walked through his bedroom door shutting it as they continued, he set her down on his desk shoving aside papers. Elena was scrambling to undo Damon's belt buckle, Damon had already tugged off his shirt, he laughed as Elena fumbled with the belt buck. Elena pouted, Damon smiled and kissed along her neck up to her lower lip. He sucked on her lower lip, Elena pulled herself closer to him pressing her hot core against his thigh.

"So glad I came home."

Damon said in between gasps for air, Elena pulled her shirt off revealing her soft mounds of warm flesh. Damon growled in Elena's ear making her shudder she felt one of his hands come up to cup one of her breasts, he pinched her nipple rolling the stiffened flesh between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm so glad you came back."

Elena said breathlessly as Damon trailed his other hand down to her panties, he stroked her pussy over top of her panties that were now soaked. Elena tugged Damon's pants down and fiddled with his boxers, she looped her fingers inside the waistband when someone knocked on the door. Damon sighed, he picked Elena up bridal style and put her on his bed where she climbed under the covers pulling them up to her chin. Damon pulled his pants back on and opened the door just enough to see who was there.

"What?" He asked vexed, when he noticed Andi was standing at the door holding an envelope and a suitcase.

"I'm leaving the firm and you and everything. I'm not returning." She said handing Damon the envelope, Damon shrugged threw the envelope over his shoulder and turned back. Andi's face lit up thinking he was going to ask her to stay.

"Don't forget to lock the door." He said with a smirk as he turned and shut his door.

When he looked back at his bed he saw Elena was no longer there, Damon furrowed his brow. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Elena?" He asked cautiously, when no one responded he knocked again a bit concerned, when nobody answered again he opened the door slowly. Elena was in the tub wrapped in a towel knees up to her chest, Damon walked over and sat beside the tub and sat down next to it.

"I just can't do it in that bed." Elena wasn't able to look up her cheeks were burning, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and arms arms wrapped around her knees.

"It's ok Elena, here." He said as he turned to the mini-closet and grabbed a shirt for her. Elena didn't move from her position in the tub.

"I'm actually going to have a bath, if you don't mind." Elena half stated half questioned. Damon just nodded his head he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked as if he was supposed to stay, Damon cleared his throat.

"You're getting a bath Elena." He said as he gestured to her and the tub, Elena stood and dropped the towel revealing her entire body. Damon's jaw practically hit the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a heap somewhere behind him, Elena had turned and turned the faucet on. Elena sat down in the jacuzzi tub as it began to fill, Damon had just finished kicking his pants off and took a step into the tub. He sat across from Elena, he legs on either side of his body, she was taunting him. Elena slid closer to Damon until she was straddling his lap, she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"You ruined me for anyone else, sure they could try but no one was you." Elena whispered in Damon's ear as she began to trail kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. Damon took Elena's face into his hands and planted a searing hot kiss on her, he trailed his tongue over her bottom lip and into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Damon's hands began to roam Elena's body, up her back, around her tits, until he started teasing her cunt.

"I haven't even come _close_ to ruining you." He said flashing a smirk before plunging a finger inside her, Elena's back arched and she inhaled quickly.

"You'll have to do much better than that." Elena said as she bit her lip regretting challenging him, Damon stuck another finger inside her warm tight pussy and began to pump. Elena rode his fingers, she moaned quietly into their kiss as Damon went faster.

"Much better than that." Elena said slightly breathy, Damon pumped his finger faster and faster whilst massaging her clit. Elena moaned loudly, her nails scraping Damon's back slightly, Damon removed his fingers with a protesting whimper from Elena. He licked his fingers clean grasped Elena by the hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Damon teased her and got impatient groans out of her.

"Damon, would you stop being such a damn tease and jus-" Elena was choked off when Damon pulled her down on his massive dick. Elena leaned on Damon's chest as she adjusted to his size, Damon pulled her hair aside and kissed once right in the middle. He then starts to thrust into her, slowly at first but gaining momentum as they both became more comfortable.

Elena's moans bounced off the walls of the room, Damon could feel her getting closer every time he skewered her on his shaft. Damon lifted her leg a little so he was able to go deeper, he felt her walls contract every time he hit her G-spot. He slowed ever so slightly and then full force rammed into her. Elena shrieked out in pleasure as she felt her release hit her, Damon was still slowly thrusting the two riding out their orgasms.

Damon finally pulled Elena off of him and stood, he grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack and tied it around his waist. He helped Elena out of the tub but her legs wobbled and she almost fell, Damon picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Good morning Elena." Damon said smiling as he kissed the top of her head, he went over to the closet in her room and grabbed her suitcase.

"If this is the service around here, I won't be leaving." She said as she crawled across the bed to where he was now sitting. Elena had no idea what had gotten into her, she just wanted him and she had no idea why she craved him so badly. Damon turned his torso so he was facing her, he saw her breasts hanging and her eyes beckoning him to come for her.

Damon took her by the waist and threw her back on the kingsized bed as he crawled on top of her he put on of her legs on each of his shoulders and began to trail sloppy wet kisses along her inner thigh. Elena's body was covered in goosebumps, Damon was kissing around her cunt dancing right around her clit. He trailed his tongue along her folds and then without warning he plunged his tongue into her pussy.

"Oh god!" Elena screamed as she felt his tongue dart in and out of her tight hole, she twisted her fingers into his hair as he began to kiss around her clit again.

"Please Damon." Elena begged, Damon looked up smirking.

"What was that?" He said mockingly, Elena whimpered slightly as his tongue trailed right along her folds over her clit.

"Please Damon, please." She begged, she kept pleading until she felt him engulf the tangle of nerves suckling and twirling it around in his mouth. Elena arched her back and let out cry after cry, screaming out Damon's name. Damon could taste her sweet nectar as it flowed into his mouth, he kissed a trail back up to her mouth and began to kiss her passionately. _What a great trip, I'm so glad I came._ Elena giggled at the thought as her eyelids began to feel like weights and she didn't want to move, Damon scooped her up into his arms and the two lay there asleep in bliss.

Oh my goodness gracious that took longer than expected! I just want to say big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and stuffs, I love you all ok! I will ABSOLUTELY be posting more but I want them to be well detailed and such so yea, anywhoooo this is the chapter that has taken so long, hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I have been away with personal problems as well as a work OVERLOAD but I want you to know that I am doing my best to find the time to write :) HOWEVER I am very busy and my work unfortunately comes before my writing :( but I plan to have more chapters out soon! Also SUMMER! I will most likely be non-stop writing over the summer but until then here is the next snippet to tie you over. Now I know that it is short but I'm homesick today so :p Sorry for the wait but here you go;

 **Later that evening…**

Elena woke up cold, the sheets beside her were empty and she suddenly felt very exposed. Pulling the sheets up over her naked body she stood and walked over to the dresser across the room. She grabbed her suitcase that was sitting atop of it, she grabbed her bra and panties as well as a cotton tee and shorts. When she finished pulling her top on she walked to the door and stepped into the hall slowly, she saw the stairs and headed towards them. Elena walked all the way around Damon's house, it was massive it had a billion different rooms Elena lost count. She walked into into the kitchen and sat down in the same spot as earlier that morning, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a text from Bonnie.

B - Elena where are you?

B - Elena we were supposed to go shopping for new dresses, where are you?

E - Sorry Bon, I'm in New York.

B - Why? Also, when did you leave?

E - I don't remember maybe like two days ago counting today.

B - But why?

E - Call me.

Elena waited and soon enough her phone was ringing, she hit answer.

"So what the hell?" Bonnie all but screamed into the phone. Elena sighed, even though Damon was able to distract her he couldn't push away the fact that Stefan slept with Caroline. Elena swallowed hard past the lump in her throat.

"Uhm, you can't tell a soul, Bonnie… Stefan slept with Caroline." Elena choked out fighting back a sob. Elena heard Bonnie gasp on the other end.

"Oh my god Elena… I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Bonnie asked, Elena almost laughed.

"I'm at Damon's house, well mansion, and lets just say it's kept me… occupied." Elena said grinning to herself. Bonnie gasped again.

"Elena, you. Did. Not!" Bonnie yelled but this felt more like gossip from the old times. Elena kept grinning.

"Maybe, maybe not." Elena couldn't help but laugh slightly as she remembered this morning's little slip up, thinking back Elena furrowed her brow.

"Elena? You still there?" Bonnie asked after Elena hadn't spoken for quite some time. Elena was counting in her head.

"Yeah, I'm here. Bon, how long did it take me to tell you about the first time Stefan and I…" Elena carried the 'I'

"You were with him for about two maybe three months, I told you to take your time." Bonnie said laughing a little.

"Five minutes…" Elena said.

"What?" Bonnie questioned the randomness of her words.

"It took Damon five minutes to have me in his room, I wasn't even thinking I just knew I wanted it." Elena said, the other end was silent.

"Be careful Elena, you don't want to make any wrong moves. Well I have to go, Enzo is here to take me out for dinner, talk later?" Bonnie finished asking.

"Yeah of course, take care Bonnie." Elena said hanging up. She turned to see Damon leaning in the doorway.

"Five minutes? Really?" He said as he walked closer to her, he was only wearing a towel that hung low on his waist.

"Um, you were listening?" Elena said quietly hoping she hadn't upset him. Damon leaned on her and reached around for a glass.

"I wouldn't call it listening more like a very open house that noise carries through." He said flashing a smile. Elena relaxed maybe he wasn't angry.

"Well still, I deserve privacy." She said turning away from him and resting on the counter. Damon leaned on her back and rested his chin on her shoulder, he put his glass on the table and walked over to the fridge. Elena caught a glimpse of his abdomen and lower back, she bit her lip and refocused her vision on something else.

"Privacy in my home is very hard to come by." Damon said as he walked back over with orange juice. He poured himself a glass and as he went to pick it up Elena had already swooped in and taken the glass. She drank the entire glass in one go while looking at Damon. She finished wiped her mouth and set the glass down.

"Thanks, I was really thirsty." She said slyly unable to suppress a grin, she got up out of her chair and walked away brushing against him as she left. Elena strutted out of the room and up the stairs into her room, _What the hell?!_ She thought to herself. Just being around Damon made her want to throw him down and ride him senseless. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it pulling out her laptop. She opened it to a map and looked up an address, she emailed the route to herself closed the laptop and put it away. She headed for the door and opened it but Damon was right there.

"Excuse me." She said, Damon didn't move he smirked.

"Why, I've much better plans."

"Damon come on, I want to go somewhere please move." She said, but Damon had already picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder.

"You haven't even eaten yet, come on you'll love it." He said, Elena was trying to be angry at him but a giggle escaped her lips. She mock punched his back.

"Put me down!" She laugh yelled, Damon put her down at the other end of the hall. Elena hadn't even noticed they were moving. Damon gestured to the french double doors, Elena pulled her shirt back down and opened one of the doors and gasped.

"Damon, oh my god!" She said as a hand fluttered up to her mouth, she stepped forward onto the balcony. There was a small little french patio set and food, the balcony overlooked the city and it was dark enough to see all the car lights and events that were lit up. Elena sat down in the chair across from Damon.

"You didn't have to do this Damon." Elena said as she noticed the food on the plate must've been five star and very expensive.

"I'm your best friend Elena, not just some five minute escape. I want you to have what you deserve and I'm always here for you." He said smiling at her. Elena blushed and looked down, her best friend was doing this for her, giving her whatever and telling her he's here for her. Something was still different though, this wasn't just friends being friends… Elena wouldn't lie to herself but facing the truth might not go well for her either.

"Thanks Damon, for everything." Elena said blushing as she looked down, Damon smiled to himself.

"Everything everything?" He asked with a smile in his his tone. Elena laughed a little, she picked up the fork beside her plate and dug in. Damon started to eat as well the two talked about different things like work and social lives (Elena having much more social life than Damon to her surprise.) When the finished Damon grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting in the ice bucket behind him.

"Might I offer you a drink?" He said raising a brow, Elena nodded holding out her glass. Damon twisted the top off and poured her half a glass, then poured himself a quarter of one. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Trying to get me tipsy." She said jokingly gesturing to the proportions, Damon chuckled slightly.

"Not at all, I have work besides I don't need to get you tipsy to have a good time." He said smiling slyly. Elena bit her lip and took a sip of her wine.

When Damon poured the last two drinks the two stood and entered the house as it had gotten colder.

"We have all night, what do you want to do?" Damon asked as he laced his fingers with hers and swung their hands casually. Elena shrugged, she really wasn't tired but she didn't want to go and party either.

"I'm super awake but I'm feeling lazy." She said smiling sheepishly, Damon laughed a bit.

"Well we could watch a movie… or use my bed and test out the 5 minute theory."

Damon said with a smirk, Elena blushed deep red and Damon took her hand lacing his fingers through hers.

"I mean, the bed does sound very appealing.."

Elena said still blushing, she looked up to Damon and smiled. Suddenly Damon's lips were pressed against hers their tongues battling for dominance. Elena moved her hands up into his hair knotting her fingers through his raven locks, Damon ran his hands over her body resting on her lower waist.

"Bedroom.. now." Damon said panting ever so slightly from the heated kiss.

"With pleasure." Elena said grabbing his tie and dragging him to his room, Damon was taken by surprise at the dominance but did not object whatsoever. Elena crawled into the bed and turned to lay on her back, she pulled Damon down on top of her by his tie. Damon kissed her neck raising the blood to the surface leaving his mark, Elena pulled his face to hers and kissed him heatedly. Elena moaned into the kiss sending Damon into somewhat of a frenzy.

"Elena you're so fucking hot." Damon said as he put his fingers under the hem of her shirt, it was a struggle to get it off.

"Fuck it I'll buy you a new one." He said as he ripped the shirt up the middle, Elena saw his arms flexing and she leaned up to kiss along his shoulder up to his neck and began nipping at the soft skin. Damon pinched the back of her bra and it came undone exposing her breasts, Elena pressed closer to Damon feeling his hard-on pressed against her inner-thigh.

"God Elena!" Damon said as he kissed every inch of skin from her shoulder to her neck, Elena grabbed his face by the sides and kissed him. Damon began to pull his shirt off, slowly, being a tease.

"Damon, no one likes a tease." Elena said with a small pout playing around the edge of her lower lip, Damon could see her lower lip quiver and he bent down and kissed it taking her lip into his mouth sucking on it. Elena moaned quietly, she undid his pants and saw he wasn't wearing boxers. "Felt lucky hmm?" Elena said laughing a little loving the sensation when she was pressed up against him.

"I don't need luck, I've got skill." Damon said as he gently pressed a kiss to Elena's neck, Elena couldn't take it anymore the anticipation was killing her.

"I want you Damon, right now." Elena said with her breathy voice, Damon suppressed a growl and he trailed kisses from Elena's collarbone to her chest but he didn't stop there. Damon kept kissing until he reached her hips and he ever so slowly, undid her pants and pulled them off of her, he then proceeded to take of her red thong with his teeth. Damon kissed a trail back up Elena's calf to her inner thigh, his warm breath hitting Elena's core. Elena squirmed impatiently.

"Patient now kitten, if I didn't know any better I would say that you wanted me to do this quickly… some would say in five minutes even." He said with a little smirk at the end, Elena blushed and looked away from his smoldering blue eyes. Damon kissed around her pussy and then when Elena felt really relaxed he engulfed her clit into his mouth. Elena's moans filled the room as Damon twirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

"Oh my god, fuck, oh god Damon don't stop." Elena mewled out in ecstasy, Damon inserted two fingers into her and began to pump. Elena started to ride his fingers while he ate her out, Damon stopped abruptly to Elena's irritation. Elena started to protest with whimpers, when Damon kissed her, she could taste herself there.

"Damon, please…" Elena whined, Damon kissed her neck and moved his hips in between her thighs until he was positioned at her entrance. Slowly he pushed the head of his cock into her tight warm pussy, Elena's hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as Damon began to pump.

"Oh god Damon, please, more" Elena called out as she began to moan and mewl, Damon gripped onto her waist lifted her right leg for better leverage and began to pump faster.

"Oh Damon, OH Damon.. DAMON!" Elena kept shouting as she reached her climax, releasing all over him, Damon started to rub her clitoris with his thumb without slowing his pace causing Elena to throw her head back, arch her back and moan and scream his name. When Damon had finally reached his climax he laid down beside Elena and trailed his hand down her body to her core stuck his fingers inside her quickly then pulled them out and sucked on them. Something about that got Elena wet.

"Damon I-" Elena started when Damon stopped her with a passionate kiss.

"I know." He said with a grin, the two lay in bed tired, Damon turned on his side and Elena snuggled up against his chest.

"I just.." Elena began and then sighed.

"I love you Elena Gilbert, I have loved you since that night when you asked to sleep with me. I have loved you since before then even! I love you, twisted and messed up as it is, it's our twisted love." Damon said as he kissed Elena's forehead and then laid his head down to sleep.


End file.
